Quién siempre te amó
by Angel Natsumi
Summary: Simplemente lo había olvidado... mas una carta sin remitente la hará comprender que no todo es como ella quiere... o quiere creer... primer fic en .net


**"Quién siempre te amó"**

**by ****Angel Natsumi**

"**Los recuerdos dejan de ser recuerdos, una vez que los olvides."**

Con un sólo movimiento de su mano la cerradura cedió ante sí dejándole libre la entrada al departamento; Una vez adentro, dejó las llaves donde acostumbraba y observó a su alrededor: todo estaba exactamente cómo ella lo había dejado hace dos semanas atrás y le extrañó que él no estuviera allí, esperándola. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo y recorrió brevemente su hogar y sus pasos la llevaron hacia el gran ventanal que tenía frente a ella y ahora observaba la ciudad y el suave e intermitente caer de las finas gotas de lluvia que era costumbre en esta época del año en Londres... Londres, quién iba a pensar que llegaría hasta este lugar, lugar tan lejano de Japón y tan lejano de sus amigas; Ya han trascurrido seis años desde que dejó su país siguiendo uno de sus tantos sueños dejando atrás amistades y amor luego de la muerte de su abuelo, la única persona que la ligaba a aquel lugar que la vio crecer... mas el amor le siguió, siguió sus pasos y tras algo de tiempo logró establecerse junto a ella.

Dando media vuelta se acercó a un pequeño buró que se encontraba a un costado y se sirvió un trago; volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia la ciudad cuando escuchó el sonido característico de una puerta cerrarse; permaneció allí, erguida en aquél rincón del cuarto cuando sintió en su cintura dos brazos que la entrelazaban y la acercaban al cuerpo dueño de aquellas firmes extremidades.

- ¿Pero hace cuánto llegaste?

- Hace sólo unos minutos... – respondió la muchacha y volteó – ahora ¿por qué no estabas esperándome?- le preguntó mientras apuntaba a su pecho

En vez de responderle, tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos y besó sus labios tiernamente.

- Vamos no me regañes si vienes recién llegando,... – le dijo y volvió a besarla, luego la abrazó fuertemente y besaba su cabello – No sabes cuánto te extrañe, estas dos semanas se hicieron demasiado largas.

- Si yo también te extrañe... – le dijo abrazada a su pecho – Te extrañe mucho, pero todo lo que hice no me dio tiempo para llamarte estos tres últimos días, lo siento...

- No te preocupes, ya estas aquí y eso es lo que cuenta- le dijo mientras besaba su cuello con ternura.- Ah lo olvidaba: toma – le dijo y le ofreció un sobre blanco – alguien lo dejo hoy en el vestíbulo.

Ella lo aceptó interrogante, era extraño que recibiera cartas justo ese día que volvía de Suecia, más si no llevaba impreso el nombre del remitente ni dirección alguna y observó su nombre a un costado escrito en tinta roja.

- No dice quien la envió...

- Quizás sea una carta de uno de tus tantos admiradores – le dijo el muchacho mostrándose algo celoso

- No seas tonto – sonrió y clavo sus ojos negros en las pupilas castañas del muchacho – a lo mejor no es nada importante, pero es extraño que no tenga remitente.

- Bueno será mejor que la leas mientras yo me doy un baño, quizás es algo privado y si no, después me cuentas – se acercó un poco más a ella y depositó un tierno beso pasajero en su frente, luego de esto se fue del cuarto.

La muchacha por su parte quedo allí, frente a ella una ciudad ya no desconocida y la lluvia que invadía cada rincón de aquella ciudad separada por el vidrio transparente que la alejaba de todo cuanto sucedía allá fuera en esta tarde de otoño. Miró otra vez el sobre que sujetaba su diestra y llena de curiosidad la abrió con dedos intranquilos; el contenido del sobre lo conformaban cuatro hojas de papel, repletas de una escritura algo gruesa, de palabras y frases que al observarlas al paso carecían de significado. Inconscientemente apretó el sobre entre sus dedos con la sospecha de que algo más quedaba dentro de él, mas estaba vacío; sin importarle dejó caer el sobre y observó la carta rápidamente. Arriba, al principio, a manera de título estaba escrito: "A ti Rei, que me has olvidado"; le extrañaron esas palabras, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su extrañeza y tomando su tiempo comenzó a leer:

"A ti Rei, que me has olvidado...

La música que nace del silencio y las invisibles notas que la componen irrumpen en mis oídos, lastimándolos, dañando mi alma. Y sobre la mesa, coja y vieja en la cual te escribo esta carta, las llamas de las velas amenazan con llamar nuevamente a la oscuridad, titilan queriendo morir... mas aquello no me preocupa, pues en la oscuridad he vivido ya muchos años, años en los cuales he tratado de hacer lo mismo que tú: Olvidar.

Antes de que comenzara a plasmar mis sentimientos en estas hojas de papel recordé mi guitarra, esa que tú escuchabas en aquellas noches que me regalaste, que nos regalaste... traté de buscar en ella, en su melodía la fuerza y el coraje para no escribir esta carta, quise buscar en su música el olvido, el borrar mi memoria, sin embargo las notas nacientes propias de su armonía ya son toscas, añejas, inertes, no tienen en su contenido el matiz de su sinfonía... ¿Acaso ellas también te extrañan? No lo sé, mas ya nada es igual para mí, ya nada es igual en mi vida desde que te perdí, desde que mi presencia no significa nada en tu memoria, desde que decidiste olvidarme.

Quisiera contarte toda mi vida, vida que comenzó en el momento en que te conocí. Quisiera relatar cada palabra que emitieron tus labios y cada respuesta que pude entregar a tus tantas preguntas... Aquella noche, aquel momento esta grabado en mi pecho con tu fuego, ese fuego que me entregaste el mismo día que tus labios me dijeron que me amabas y el mismo fuego que aún hiere mi alma y mi ser entero... Quizás mis palabras aún no tienen para ti el sentido que quiero darles... pero discúlpame amor, sólo puedo pedirte disculpas por el daño que te cause en ese entonces, que nos causé a ambos por mi estúpido actuar, sin embargo y sé que no es excusa, el daño se ha retribuido con tu olvido...

¿Sabes algo? Aún me abrasa el calor de tus ojos azabaches, negros y profundos y sólo un segundo bastó para que cayera en ellos sin escape, para que me hundiera en el abismo de tus pupilas que a gritos pedían amor... sí, yo lo noté, noté lo que más anhelabas en esos momentos, me di cuenta que realmente necesitabas amar y que te amaran... y no sé si fui el afortunado o el desgraciado que allí quedo, vagando perdido en el vacío de tus ojos, perdido en lo más recóndito de tu alma, en el abismo que llamo tu amor.

No sé si todo esto tiene algún sentido para ti, no sé si mis palabras comienzan a volcar el universo en el que vives, no sé si empiezo a cobrar importancia en tu vida... A estas alturas del partido sólo soy un ignorante por no saber contestar todas estas malditas preguntas que consumen día a día mis entrañas... mas sólo una cosa sé y es que quiero estar por siempre a tu lado y tenerte junto a mí... pero sólo es un deseo que quizás nunca se hará realidad.

Ya mi vida es sólo un despojo de algo inexistente, una quimera... algo velado que se logra vislumbrar levemente, esperando dar fin a esta cruenta agonía... si pudieras escuchar los lamentos que quiebran mi voz ya sin fuerzas quizás podrías volver a mí... suena absurdo y lo sé, no me recuerdas, no tienes idea quién soy, y aún así tengo la esperanza de que algo de mí queda en tu memoria... sí, es totalmente absurdo...

Aún así, fueron estos mismos lamentos los que nacieron el día en que comprendí que te había perdido, quizás para siempre o quizás no... Sí, no te extrañes, te perdí, porque tú eras tan mía como yo lo era tuyo... no obstante no lo recuerdas, por esta razón no consideraste nada el día que subiste al avión. Vi tu imagen y la escena, observé la despedida escondido entre la multitud, escondido de ti; mas quise ir a tu encuentro, ir en tu busca, arrebatarte de sus brazos sin importarme nada, llevarte lejos y poder revivir en ti los recuerdos que olvidaste, pero la cobardía se apoderó de mí y el miedo hizo su entrada en mi cabeza al pensar que no tendrías idea de quién era la persona que te alejaba de tu destino; destino que nunca fue el mismo que el mío y no pude hacerlo... no pude acercarme a ti.

Los minutos no pasaban, y el momento se me hizo interminable; solo de pie, te observaba... Creí por un segundo que me reconocerías pues tu mirada se posó en mi y la mía volvió a ver por última vez la luz de tus pupilas, aquella luz de la que yo soy su dueño, su amo y señor; sin embargo no lo hiciste, no me reconociste, volteaste y partiste con él, dejándome atrás...

Te odié en ese entonces, te odié al ver que el avión ya había despegado, te odié al saber que estarías tan lejos de mí... mas el odio pasajero que inundó mi corazón no pudo clavar en él la fuerte espina del desdén y así luego de unas cuantas horas, desapareció de mí y dejó paso a la melancolía y a la tristeza al pensar que nunca te volvería a ver.

Han pasado seis años desde aquello, años en los cuales tu sólo nombre sabe a amarga hiel en mi herida garganta de tanto llamarte y que todavía sabe a mal... y no sé si podré arrebatar tu recuerdo de mi memoria, si podré borrar tus ojos de los míos, dejar de sentir el contacto de tu piel en mis manos y dejar de sentir tu aroma en mi cuerpo... Suena estúpido y sé que te diste cuenta, repito una y otra vez que quiero olvidarte mas no me lo permito, no podría y no podré... ya es inevitable, no puedo borrar ese fuego que dejaste en mí y que no sé cómo extinguir y todo quedó demostrado en la presente que todavía lees... si es que aún la lees...

Las notas de mi guitarra nuevamente comienzan a vivir en mis oídos, pero ya de una manera extraña e inexistentes, ilusas y lascivas claman tu presencia cerca de ellas, quieren llegar a tus oídos y su único fin es hacerte recobrar la memoria perdida y quieren recobrar la vida que perdieron cuando conocieron el olvido... tu olvido. Sólo deseo y espero ahora que comiences a recordar, aunque sea un mínimo detalle que te haga dar cuenta del amor que te tengo y del amor que sentiste un día por mí, que me entregaste sin condiciones y que yo no supe aprovechar...

Lo siento, pero tengo que decirte esto... sé que crees que le amas, lo quieres mucho y eso lo sé, pero querer no es amar; Sé también que él daría la vida por ti, como yo también lo haría si fuese necesario, mas tus propios sentimientos te engañan, te confunden y te hacen caer en una red de falsa felicidad. Estas tan llena de necesidad, tus ojos negros piden nuevamente el amor que te brindé una vez y que te brindaría mil veces si así me lo pidieras. Por favor, te lo pido, no caigas en una realidad que te consumirá día a día en una mentira, te conozco quizás demasiado bien para saber lo que en realidad estas sintiendo por él, por ti y ahora por mí; Sin embargo no te diré quién soy, tengo aún la esperanza, y eso mi amor me animó a relatarte todos mis sentimientos, de que me recordarás, aunque sólo sea un momento.

Ya no hay nada más que decir, te seguí hasta el fin del mundo en aquel entonces y lo hice de nuevo. Mi amor permanecerá callado en mi pecho y te ruego que no olvides mis palabras, que no borres los sentimientos que plasme en estas hojas de papel tan llenas de significado ahora... mi corazón no soportaría una vez más tu olvido, el qué me dejes en lo más recóndito de tu memoria y que me abandones a mi mala ventura...

Desde el fondo de mi corazón:

Quien siempre te amó..."

Terminó de leer, sin embargo sus oscuras pupilas no se separaban de la carta que tenía en sus manos. Muchas de las palabras impresas allí ya no tenían forma, no eran lo que en un principio fueron, porque ahora en su lugar se encontraban manchas de tinta sin forma alguna; ese fue el resultado del contacto de sus lágrimas con las hojas de papel. Sus manos temblaban, mordía a la vez su labio inferior mostrándose nerviosa y sus ojos estaban fijos en la carta, intentando encontrar, al menos una figura, una imagen, un detalle que le permita reconocer a aquél que le brindó todos esos sentimientos, a ella, que no lo conocía... que según sus propias palabras lo había olvidado. Pero no había nada, en las hojas no había nada más que la hiciera recordar; sólo había plasmado en ellas un amor desconocido, un amor convertido en ilusión, una quimera que había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Trató de recordar su antigua vida en Japón, aquellos días y aquella triste despedida; momentos gratos e ingratos a la vez que había decidido olvidar, pero su figura no se presentó. Sin embargo, en su conciencia se clavó una imagen que no tomaba forma alguna; era un recuerdo indeciso y vago como una piedra que apenas se distingue estando al fondo de un lago... mas la imagen de unas pupilas azules, cual cielo de primavera, se clavó en su cabeza y en su mirada y la frustración se coló nuevamente en su corazón.

Decidida comenzó a leer las páginas por segunda vez, escudriñando en ellas con la mirada nublada. Unos minutos después el silencio inundó otra vez en su memoria y aquellos ojos desaparecieron. Secó sus lágrimas y aguardó, tratando de encontrar la serenidad perdida y mientras leía palabras vagas de frases inconclusas, esos mismos brazos que le habían envuelto minutos atrás lo hacían de nuevo aferrándola a él.

- ¿Y bien, era algo privado? – no obtuvo respuesta, pues la muchacha no pudo hablar. – Hey ¿te encuentras bien¿Acaso fueron malas noticias?

- No – se limitó a responder – no lo fueron...

- ¿Qué sucede? Te noto triste...

La muchacha volteó y fundió su cuerpo al de él, le aferraba con fuerzas y mordía sus labios para no soltar un grito. Él en tanto sólo seguía la corriente, también la abrazaba con fuerza mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Rei; quería confortarla, pues sabía que algo sucedía con ella, pero no sabía qué.

- ¿Qué pasó Rei, fue algo triste?... vamos cuéntame, sé que algo te pasa, te conozco...

Ella no respondía, sólo permanecía allí entre sus brazos, mientras que en su cabeza las palabras escritas en un sitio determinado de la carta daban vueltas en ella "crees que le amas, lo quieres mucho y eso lo sé, pero querer no es amar..."

- ¿No me vas a decir? – preguntó él nuevamente; en ese momento ella se separó un poco de él y le miró a los ojos

- Sólo son noticias de Japón, una de las chicas pasa por malos momentos, pero estará bien – mintió y no supo por qué.

- ¿Y tú estas bien? Al parecer la noticia te afectó bastante

- Si lo dices por este efusivo abrazo, en parte sí... pero por otra no... sólo quería estar en tus brazos – le dijo con una sonrisa, mas esta era fingida.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y unió sus labios, un tibio beso nació en el momento, tibio y fresco, cuyo lapso de duración sólo fue unos segundos. Al separarse, él sonreía tiernamente.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás que sí... – se separó más de ella – Iré a preparar café y así mientras lo tomamos me cuentas sobre el asunto o conversamos de otra cosa ¿bien? – le preguntó a lo que ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. El muchacho se alejó de Rei, pero antes de dejar la habitación volteó y mirándola fijamente le dedico con un movimiento de sus labios un gran "Te amo", luego de esto, su destino fue la cocina.

Rei no respondió, quedó de pie allí frente al ventanal, mientras que en su mente buscaba nuevamente aquel amor que un día ese alguien inexistente tuvo y tiene por ella; No quería dañar a Nicolas, pues sabía que él la amaba, pero como aquél desconocido le dijo, su cariño, el que ella tenía por Nicolas, no se comparaba al amor que algún día tuvo por él... y más que buscar el cálido sentimiento que tuvieron por ella alguna vez, buscaba dentro de sí misma un poco de ese amor que ella fue capaz de entregar sin condiciones, sin prejuicios, a él, al remitente sin nombre, sin voz ni espíritu.

Lentamente dobló la carta y la guardó en su respectivo sobre, mientras que sus ojos buscaban la soledad en aquella fría tarde en Londres... la vista era envidiable y las gotas de fina lluvia no era impedimento para que las personas disfrutaran paseando por el urbano paisaje... su vista recorría de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar un poco de quietud, sin embargo no pudo ser eso posible, porque su mirada se posó en un completo extraño que se encontraba de pie fuera de una cabina telefónica. El cuerpo del extraño lo cubría un largo impermeable de color negro, mientras que su cabeza quedaba al descubierto... tenía el cabello mojado y revuelto, sin embargo su brillo amarillo no era opacado por la lluvia ni por la neblina que comenzaba a aparecer cada tarde en la ciudad.

No sabía por qué aquel desconocido llamaba su atención, no tenía la menor idea, pero unos segundos después lo supo... la mirada del extraño se posó en sus ojos azabaches y un relámpago surcó en su frente. Azul, su mirada era azul, como aquellas pupilas que recordó hace unos momentos atrás... eran esos ojos, no podía estar tan equivocada, eran esos ojos los que vivieron de forma pasajera en sus vagos recuerdos...

El momento fue efímero pero pareció una eternidad... Rei llevó sus manos a la boca aguantando su sorpresa y quiso correr hacía él, ir a su encuentro y poder demandar tantas respuestas que no tenía, mas el desconocido brindó unos segundos al momento y su mirada serena, tranquila y llena de tristeza a la vez se perdió entre la multitud que vagaba en la ciudad.

Y allí quedó la muchacha, nuevamente sola frente al ventanal, y su imagen se reflejaba en él mientras que sus ojos buscaban en la ciudad aquella mirada que le brindó el calor que una vez reconoció sentir... necesitaba hallarlos, porque ahora volvían a vivir dentro de su mente, dentro de su mirada y dentro de su alma.

Notas de la Autora:

Se me ocurrió hacer este fic, luego de leer "Carta de una desconocida" de Stefan Sweing, una novela muy bonita y cortita que me inspiro a realizar esta historia... con respecto a los personajes, desde hace tiempo quería hacer un fic de Rei que es mi personaje fav. de la serie, así que aquí está... espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantó y no sé porque tengo esa manía de dejar algunas de mis historias en incógnita, algo que llama la atención o que simplemente molesta mucho... en fin, cualquiera sea su caso, (si es que leyeron el fic completo o no) me gustaría recibir sus opiniones, críticas y todo lo demás a Natsumi


End file.
